darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Loot
There are four types of loot that can be found in Darkspore. Only enemy Darkspore & Obelisks will drop gear. Loot Types DNA pickups DNA is the currency of Darkspore, and will commonly drop from any enemy or destructible object. It is used to equip items on Heroes and to buy weapons, items, and upgrades from the shop. : Health & Power Capsules Health & Power capsules are less common than DNA, but also drops from both Darkspore and destroyed objects. They heal all Heroes in your and your allies squads by 10%, although that percentage can be modified via Catalysts and item modifiers. : Catalysts Catalysts are temporary power-ups that are dropped by Darkspore and objects and can be picked up during missions. They last until the end of a chain of missions. Obelisks have a relatively high chance to drop at least one Catalyst. Catalysts increase a wide range of stats, and each player can equip three to nine Catalysts depending on how many slots they had purchased through the upgrade system. Catalysts vary in color, and each color correspond to a specific type: : Purple Catalysts: General Type : Red Catalysts: Offense Type : Blue Catalysts: Defense Type : Green Catalysts: Utility Type. : Prismatic Catalysts are able to have any Catalyst stats. Catalysts are placed by the player into a 3x3 grid in a tic-tac-toe style mini-game. Matching three Catalysts in a row of one color increase the effectiveness of all three Catalysts. Players can also find rare Prismatic Type Catalysts. These are multicolored with white centers, and match with any other two Catalysts of the same color to complete a row. : Items Items can be equipped on Heroes in the Hero Editor, and come in several different types. These are represented by a color outline. Drop-loot Drop-loot is found when playing levels. : Common (White) : Uncommon (Green) : Rarified (Blue) : Purified (Purple) : Cash-out Loot Cash-out loot is rewarded at the end of a chain. : Uncommon (Yellow) : Rarified (Orange) : Purified (Brown) The actual color of the items vary depending on the specific piece. Some pieces of gear have a specific set color, which vary between several pieces of gear even of the same type. Other pieces of gear change color to match the colors you had set for your Hero. Here is a list of the different "colors" or gear types: White - '''Loot with a white aura is very basic and usually have only one or two modifiers. '''White loot is "Common" rarity, and is the easiest to obtain. White gear will be 5 levels lower than the level it is found in. Green -''' Loot with a green aura is common, yet their stats and item level are higher than '''White loot. Green loot is from the "Uncommon" rarity, and is slightly harder to obtain than White loot. Green gear would be the same level as the level it was found in. Yellow - Yellow aura gear is obtained through Cash-out after a campaign. Yellow is the lowest type you can receive via the Cash-out system, resulting in it having the highest chance to be rolled compared to Orange and Red. They have slightly moderate stats and extra stats that effect gameplay, such as +Pet Health. Yellow gear is obtained in a Cash-out whenever the roll failed to earn you Orange or Red gear. Yellow gear is the Cash-out variant of "Uncommon" rarity and is the same level as the element level depicted at the risk/reward screen after each mission. Blue - Blue aura loot is also called "Rarified" '''and have higher-than-normal stats, as well as additional stats, such as immunity to a certain debuff. They are not as common as '''White or Green, but not rare. Blue loot is, unsurprisingly, a "Rare" rarity. Blue gear will be 5 levels higher than the level it is found in. Orange - Orange aura loot is also called "Cash-out Rarified" '''loot. It is received if the player rolled higher than the chance for a '''Yellow, but lower than the chance for a Red during Cash-out. They have a large number of stats and also have stats of other part categories, such as a utility part that increase movement speed. Orange gear was the Cash-out variant of "Rare" rarity. Purple - Purple aura loot is somewhat rare and is called "Purified" '''loot. It has a high item level, and increases stats greatly as well as add certain buffs and bonuses. '''Purple loot is "Epic" rarity, and significantly rarer than all other types below it. Purple gear will be 10 levels higher than the level it is found in. Red - Red loot is the rarest loot of all and is called "Cash-out Purified" '''loot. The player has a very low chance to roll high enough to receive one during a Cash-out (between 0-10%) and if they are fortunate enough, they will receive a '''Red aura loot. "Cash-out Purified" has more modifiers than any other rarity and these modifiers will usually be very high compared to other similar level gear. If it is a weapon, it usually has modifiers to increase the minimum and max damage the weapon deals when equipped to a Hero. Red gear is the Cash-out variant of "Epic" rarity. : Weapons Weapons, like other items, add certain stats based on their suffix and rarity, and have item levels that reflect how powerful they are. Unlike items though, they can only be equipped on specific Heroes, and they affect the minimum and maximum damage of that Hero's Basic Attack. They are also the only items that can add the +Weapon Min Damage and +Weapon Max Damage secondary stats. Each hero has a unique weapon of their own, and players can only find weapons to Heroes they have already activated. Weapon come with 5 different variants, depending on how they are found. : Default — These are the weapons that Heroes start out with by default. These same models are used in the Weapon Store. : Drop-loot — Like other drop-loot items, these weapons are dropped by killing enemies or unlocking Obelisks, and can be collected during a level. : Cashout — These weapons are earned after choosing 'Collect Reward' after a level, though it is not guaranteed that that reward item will be a weapon. Most Heroes are depicted with these weapon versions in their Concept Art. : Apocalypse Drop-loot — Found the same way as other drop-loot, but only in Apocalypse Mode. They are sometimes black and gray in color, meaning that they will be the color of the Hero. Their appearance is much like regular Cash-out Weapons, but more advanced. They occasionally add additional graphic effects to certain Heroes. :Apocalypse Cash-out — These are earned like normal Cash-out weapons, but only Apocalypse Mode, and have a more advanced and stylish look to them. They are usually colored based on what Genesis Type they belong to. Like Apocalypse drop-loot, some of these add special visual effects, such as the Burn effect that is found on Zrin's flaming hand. This is a list of all the current Weapon versions in Darkspore, organized by genesis-type and going left-to-right in order of version (see above): Arborus Avatar.png|'Arborus'|link=Arborus Arborus Weapon 1.png|'Timberwood Mace' Arborus Weapon 2.png|'Shattering Mallet' Arborus Weapon 3.png|'Crustarmor Mace' Arborus Weapon 4.png|'Bloodwood Mallet' Arborus Weapon 5.png|'Infused Mace' Sage.png|'Sage'|link=Sage Sage Weapon 1.png|'Rejuvenation Gun' Sage Weapon 2.png|'Essence Cannon' Sage Weapon 3.png|'Regenerating Blaster' Sage Weapon 4.png|'Revitalizing Blaster' Sage Weapon 5.png|'Renewal Cannon' Savage Avatar.png|'Savage'|link=Savage Savage Weapon 1.png|'Fanged Knuckle' Savage Weapon 2.png|'Double-Fanged Glove' Savage Weapon 3.png|'Tri-Fang Gauntlet' Savage Weapon 4.png|'Barbaric Glove' Savage Weapon 5.png|'Primordial Gauntlet' Tork Avatar.png|'Tork'|link=Tork Tork Weapon 1.png|'Neuro-Spore Container' Tork Weapon 2.png|'Neuro-Spore Container' Tork Weapon 3.png|'Nerve-Spore Container' Tork Weapon 4.png|'Pathogenic Colonizer' Tork Weapon 5.png|'Pandemic Incubator' Viper Avatar.png|'Viper'|link=Viper Viper Weapon 1.png|'Poison Claw' Viper Weapon 2.png|'Toxic Claw' Viper Weapon 3.png|'Toxic Flayer' Viper Weapon 4.png|'Virulent Blade' Viper Weapon 5.png|'Noxious Slasher' Goliath Avatar.png|'Goliath'|link=Goliath Goliath Weapon 1.png|'Energy Saber' Goliath Weapon 2.png|'Celestial Cutlass' Goliath Weapon 3.png|'Star Sword' Goliath Weapon 4.png|'Fusion Blade' Goliath Weapon 5.png|'Glimmertoil' Meditron Avatar.png|'Meditron'|link=Meditron Meditron Weapon 1.png|'Nanoblaster' Meditron Weapon 2.png|'Proton Beam' Meditron Weapon 3.png|'Nanoray' Meditron Weapon 4.png|'Nanobot Launcher' Meditron Weapon 5.png|'Nanopistol' Seraph.png|'Seraph-XS'|link=Seraph-XS Seraph-XS Weapon 1.png|'Grenade Launcher' Seraph-XS Weapon 2.png|'Turret Activator' Seraph-XS Weapon 3.png|'Mine Activator' Seraph-XS Weapon 4.png|'Explosive Emitter ' Seraph-XS Weapon 5.png|'RGDS Mk II' SRS-42 Avatar.png|'SRS-42'|link=SRS-42 SRS-42 Weapon 1.png|'Explosive Launcher' SRS-42 Weapon 2.png|'Missile Gun' SRS-42 Weapon 3.png|'Pulse Emitter' SRS-42 Weapon 4.png|'Barrage Rack' SRS-42 Weapon 5.png|'LRM Array' Titan Avatar.png|'Titan'|link=Titan Titan Weapon 1.png|'Cross Repeater' Titan Weapon 2.png|'Forceful Emitter' Titan Weapon 3.png|'Tri-Cannon' Titan Weapon 4.png|'Muzzle Splay' Titan Weapon 5.png|'SRMG Attachment' Hero arakna.png|'Arakna'|link=Arakna Arakna Weapon 1.png|'Spirit Blaster' Arakna Weapon 2.png|'Phantom Cannon' Arakna Weapon 3.png|'Soul Destroyer' Arakna Weapon 4.png|'Umbral Blaster' Arakna Weapon 5.png|'Spectral Launcher' Jinx Avatar.png|'Jinx'|link=Jinx Jinx Weapon 1.png|'Hexer Rod' Jinx Weapon 2.png|'Spectral Rod' Jinx Weapon 3.png|'Phantasmal Staff' Jinx Weapon 4.png|'Voodoo Staff' Jinx Weapon 5.png|'Necrotic Scepter' Revenant Avatar.png|'Revenant'|link=Revenant Revenant Weapon 1.png|'Psi Gem' Revenant Weapon 2.png|'Spectre Gem' Revenant Weapon 3.png|'Spectrocide Oculus' Revenant Weapon 4.png|'Spectre Jewel' Revenant Weapon 5.png|'Psionic Mirror' Wraith.png|'Wraith'|link=Wraith Wraith Weapon 1.png|'Death Axe' Wraith Weapon 2.png|'Praxis Polearm' Wraith Weapon 3.png|'Spectrakinetic Polearm' Wraith Weapon 4.png|'Abyssal Axe' Wraith Weapon 5.png|'Spectromorphic Polearm' Hero skar.png|'Skar'|link=Skar Skar Weapon 1.png|'Wicked Blade' Skar Weapon 2.png|'Heartless Impaler' Skar Weapon 3.png|'Nefarious Slasher' Skar Weapon 4.png|'Merciless Dagger' Skar Weapon 5.png|'Callous Gouger' Blitz Avatar.png|'Blitz'|link=Blitz Blitz Weapon 1.png|'Scythe Claw' Blitz Weapon 2.png|'Electro Claw' Blitz Weapon 3.png|'Voltage Claw' Blitz Weapon 4.png|'Galvanic Claw' Blitz Weapon 5.png|'Lightning Talons' Char Avatar.png|'Char'|link=Char Char Weapon 1.png|'Pyro Cistern' Char Weapon 2.png|'Pyrotechnic Vessel' Char Weapon 3.png|'Pyrocarbonic Containment' Char Weapon 4.png|'Exothermic Furnace' Char Weapon 5.png|'Ionic Reactor' Krel Avatar.png|'Krel'|link=Krel Krel Weapon 1.png|'Tri-Launcher' Krel Weapon 2.png|'Forge Cannon' Krel Weapon 3.png|'Nova Blaster' Krel Weapon 4.png|'Flare Launcher' Krel Weapon 5.png|'Cross Cannon' Lumin Avatar.png|'Lumin'|link=Lumin Lumin Weapon 1.png|'Lightning Rod' Lumin Weapon 2.png|'Shock Scepter' Lumin Weapon 3.png|'Electro Trident' Lumin Weapon 4.png|'Galvanic Rod' Lumin Weapon 5.png|'Voltic Trident' Zrin Avatar.png|'Zrin'|link=Zrin Zrin Weapon 1.png|'Sun Gauntlet' Zrin Weapon 2.png|'Forge Bludgeon' Zrin Weapon 3.png|'Cestus Mutilator' Zrin Weapon 4.png|'Plasma Crusher' Zrin Weapon 5.png|'Pylectric Glove' Andromeda Avatar.png|'Andromeda'|link=Andromeda Andromeda Weapon 1.png|'Gravrod' Andromeda Weapon 2.png|'Quantum Lance' Andromeda Weapon 3.png|'Gravitic Javelin' Andromeda Weapon 4.png|'Wave Javelin' Andromeda Weapon 5.png|'Force Lance' Magnos Avatar.png|'Magnos'|link=Magnos Magnos Weapon 1.png|'Resonator' Magnos Weapon 2.png|'Gravitic Hypernode' Magnos Weapon 3.png|'Quantum Transponder' Magnos Weapon 4.png|'Gravitron' Magnos Weapon 5.png|'Wormhole Gauntlet' Maldri Avatar.png|'Maldri'|link=Maldri Maldri Weapon 1.png|'Exo-Sickle' Maldri Weapon 2.png|'Euclidean Curve' Maldri Weapon 3.png|'Gravitic Scythe' Maldri Weapon 4.png|'Randomness Reaper' Maldri Weapon 5.png|'Quantum Thresher' Orion Avatar.png|'Orion'|link=Orion Orion Weapon 1.png|'Time Blaster' Orion Weapon 2.png|'Chrono Pistol' Orion Weapon 3.png|'Chrono Raygun' Orion Weapon 4.png|'Lightspeed Blaster' Orion Weapon 5.png|'Accelerifle' Vex Avatar.png|'Vex'|link=Vex Vex Weapon 1.png|'Merciless Scimitar' Vex Weapon 2.png|'Ruthless Blade' Vex Weapon 3.png|'Draconian Scimitar' Vex Weapon 4.png|'Time Kris' Vex Weapon 5.png|'Chronoblade' Category:Darkspore Category:Content Database Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Gameplay